


I wonder why I am afraid of everything

by elenilote



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Yibo gets spooked on set and needs a time out, his geges are there to help
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo, Wang Yi Bo & Zhang Yi Xing & Chung Hon-leung | Wallace Chung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	I wonder why I am afraid of everything

**Author's Note:**

> I just cannot stop writing poor anxious Yibo so have some more.

It was just one of those unfortunate quirks of fate, a perfect storm so to speak. Wa-ge's team was known for their intense storytelling dances and this one just triggered Yibo's anxiety - they hadn't done anything wrong or deliberate, just his own deficiencies coming to surface. Yibo had the strongest urge to curl up against Jackson and feel small and protected but of course he couldn't. They weren't out to the world (though Wa-ge and Yixing-ge of course knew) and they were in the middle of filming. So he would have to just grin and bear it and hope for a quick break soon so he could regroup himself in the bathroom. 

It didn't help the situation that the performance from Yixing-ge's team that followed was just as intense as the first one, though it didn't directly frighten him, Yibo still felt off-balance and not quite himself. So he smiled and made the obligatory compliments to both teams and the captains while quietly panicking inside. They were due to film at least all four team performances still today, if the producers decided to just roll with it to get everything on film today, they could conceivably be here until late in the evening and...Yibo just wouldn't be able to handle it without some relief.

Just as he was contemplating getting up with an excuse that he was not feeling well, Jackson called for a halt in filming. 

"Laoshi, I think something's wrong with my earpiece- I keep getting weird feedback and half the time I can't hear properly with it. Could we take a break and check it out? I'm sorry for the trouble..." 

Yibo was a little confused, Jackson hadn't indicated any issues with his earpiece earlier - quite the opposite. _What was he doing_? 

The technical crew rushed over and peppered Jackson with questions over his problem - when had he first noticed it ( _during the dance but he hadn't wanted to disrupt the performance_ ), what exactly was the issue ( _weird noises and intermittently breaking off_ ) and so on. While Jackson was the center of all the fuss, Yibo felt a touch at his elbow - Yixing-ge. 

"Hey, I think this would be a good time for a short break, what do you think? Wa-ge and myself are getting some coffee in the breakroom, do you want to join us?" 

Finally an excuse to leave the cameras and the audience behind! Yibo enthusiastically agreed, but he wanted to check in with Jackson before venturing out.

"Jia'er-ge, will you be OK on your own? We're going backstage for a bit, did you want me to bring anything back for you?" 

Jackson smiled, still occupied by a swarm of technicians. "I'm fine, thanks - you go and stretch your legs for a bit."

Yibo was grateful for the opportunity to break away and practically ran from the set as fast as he could without drawing attention. He debated for a moment whether to go hide in the bathroom for ten minutes but in the end decided against it, Yixing-ge had asked him specifically to come along to the break room so it would be disrespectful of him to not turn up. 

He found his geges waiting when he made it to the room set aside for them between filming. It held a table and four chairs, a sofa and a small kitchen area - cameras were not allowed in so it had become their safe haven during long days on set. They just had to remember to mute their mics if they didn't want their conversations overheard - something that Yibo did automatically already these days but had trouble with in the beginning. Wa-ge lounged on the sofa looking much like a jungle cat and Yixing-ge was busy brewing coffee in the kitchen.

"Ah, Xiaobo! We were waiting for you, come here," Wa-ge patted the space next to him on the sofa. 

Yibo sat down gratefully and leaned against Wa-ge's shoulder - he was so warm and Yibo suddenly felt so cold after the adrenaline rush of his anxiety started to wear off. Even better feeling was when Wa-ge put his arm around Yibo and stroked his hair soothingly - Yibo could feel himself relax already.

"There, guessed this was what you needed. You really got spooked by the performance didn't you, I'm so sorry I didn't see it coming. Now that I know, I promise I'll be more careful in the future - you should never feel unsafe on set."

"He's right, it's our fault for not letting you know in advance what to expect so you could prepare yourself - that's on us. We're the ones who should be taking care of you and we didn't, we genuinely feel bad about it. Here, an iced green tea for you and a coffee for Wa-ge as requested," Yixing-ge sat down on the other side of Yibo and handed out the drinks.

He was bracketed on both sides by the two people he felt the most safe with, apart from Jackson of course. These were his mentors and heroes - Yixing-ge had been a role model of his since he signed up with UNIQ and Wa-ge, well he was a legend on his own right entirely. Sipping his green tea Yibo struggled to find the words to express his emotions.

"Gege, hyung - don't blame yourselves please. I never know myself what will set me off, it was really unexpected for me too. Thank you for taking the time to check up on me but won't we get in trouble for taking too much time away?" 

Yixing-ge laughed, "No, Jia'er reckons he can buy us at least an hour - he'll come along too as soon as he can get away. He's the one who's organised everything. There's actually nothing wrong with the earpiece - or there wasn't until he messed with it - did you not notice him coming to see me between the performances? He told me you needed some time away and he'd arrange a diversion." 

Ah his boyfriend was so clever! A whole hour? Unheard of, outside regulated breaks for eating and recovery for dancers, they didn't usually have that much time off in the middle of filming. Yibo was so grateful for Jackson's ingenuity and mischievous streak - that he was putting it all to use for Yibo's benefit was wonderful, like a warm security blanket over his heart.

Yibo felt himself relax even further, feeling hyung's strong arm around his waist and gege on the other side with his wide shoulders for Yibo to rest his head on. He could close his eyes for just a little bit, just doze off for a few minutes - they wouldn't mind. 

He must have closed his eyes and said that aloud as Wa-ge's grip tightened against him and Yixing-ge pressed a kiss in his hair.

"If that's what you need, we'll be here. We'll wake you up when Jia'er gets in, he'll want to take over anyway," Yixing-ge sounded so far away, Yibo could barely concentrate on the words. 

He must have dozed off properly as he came suddenly awake feeling colder than before. It took a moment's adjustment to understand why - geges had left the room and it was Jackson holding Yibo now. 

"Hey, there you are. Sorry it took me longer than I expected to get away but I'm here now. We have another half hour or so before they need us back. You feeling any better?" Jackson's touch was soothing, his hands so strong and steady in Yibo's hair. 

"Thank you for...whatever it was that you did - I didn't realize I needed it until I got here. Geges were wonderful, I'm so grateful for them - I cannot imagine how difficult things would be if we hadn't told them about us." 

Yibo felt a crick in his neck from where he'd been lying against Wa-ge's shoulder and it was getting uncomfortable - he should change positions. So he sat up, turned and settled himself sideways on Jackson's lap, leaning against his boyfriend's wide chest. 

Jackson chuckled and just adjusted his grip so they were both comfortable, for a while they just sat there without talking, exchanging lazy kisses and small hums of contentment. It was pretty much heaven and Yibo was already mourning the loss when they'd have to head back to set eventually. 

Too soon the door opened and Yixing-ge peeked his head in. 

"Ah my little lovebirds. This is your ten-minute warning to make yourselves presentable - we're needed back."

Yibo managed a thumbs-up and reached for the forgotten tea on the table - it was lukewarm but still sweet so he set about finishing it. 

"This was good, I'm feeling back to normal already - I think I will be fine for the rest of the day now. Are we at my place tonight or yours?" 

"Yours I think, you got that leftover ramyeon in the fridge from last night and I really fancy some. I'll stop by the store for some soda along the way if you want to go first?" 

These were the practicalities of their lives, traveling separately to and from the studio and getting together at one of the apartments after. Yibo was used to it by now, at least it was more than what they'd had when still living in Seoul - there image was everything and it had been a very stressful time for them both. But here, they had friends and allies - geges who took care of them when needed and who were so generous with their strength and wisdom. 

Yibo was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of the buzzer that signified the five-minute call to set. He reluctantly got up from his comfortable perch and walked over to the mirror in the corner to check his appearance - not bad, hair just a little mussed and his shirt had come untucked - and proceeded to fix himself up enough to be presentable. 

They shared one last kiss before Jackson opened the door and led the way to the set. They laughed and joked all the way back, mindful that cameras were recording their every move by now. Before settling down at his seat, Yibo made sure to offer quick hugs to Wa-ge and Yixing-ge, thanking them silently for their support. He would think of something nice to do for them in return later, maybe invite them over for dinner at the end of the week? But now it was time to get back to business, they had a whole day still ahead of them. Yibo straightened his posture, closed his eyes for five seconds to center himself (they would edit that out, production didn't like showing them tired or vulnerable) and upon opening them he was Wang Yibo the superstar again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yibo is canonically very easily spooked - this happened on SDC ep 9.  
> As he's the youngest, everyone else is addressed as 'ge' by Yibo:  
> hyung - older brother in Korean, what Yibo calls Yixing  
> Wa-ge - what Yibo calls Hon-leung   
> Xiaobo - Little Bo, an affectionate nickname for Yibo  
> Jackson's name is styled as Jia'er in Mandarin.


End file.
